


Cooking Up Trouble

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Naughty Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: Smitten Jack.  Oblivious Sam. Jealous Dean. [Series of One Shots. Each can be read separately.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Cooking Up Trouble

Shuffling unhurried socked feet into the bunker kitchen, Dean glances up to see Sam and Jack standing across the room making some concoction, cooking lesson maybe. Their triumphant grins make Dean smile too. Teacher and pupil celebrating a random lesson taught and learned. But then.

Dean stutter steps. Watches fascinated by the transition from adoration to hungry on Jack’s upturned face when Sam’s big hand pats the kid’s shoulder then slides innocently up to give his neck a proud little squeeze. Sam’s deep dimples completely oblivious to the open mouthed, pink-lipped, slower-than-slow shaky exhale and soft gaze of their boy. Dean notices because it’s Sam and of course he does.

Jack blushes, slides quickly under Sam’s arm until he’s plastered all along the front of solid, warm flannel. Earns a surprised “Ooof, okay then,” and quick chuckle as Sam awkwardly pats his back with a grin. Breathy sigh, dilated pupils, little monkey clinging to Dean’s brother like it would take a crow bar to pry him off and...

 _Okay, that’s just about enough for fuck’s sake._ Dean’s eyes narrow. He tamps down his desire to physically grab the kid and separate him from HIS Sammy, barely.

Sam catches his eye over the top of the boy’s head. Good natured, slightly exasperated grin on his face with Jack still clinging before he notices Dean’s dark look. Sam’s seen that look countless times in unnamed bars when someone gets a little too close to him for Dean’s liking. Usually it ends in mind-blowing sex as they both eagerly affirm just who belongs to whom. Sam puts two and two together. Smirks and raises a questioning eyebrow.

_Really?_

Keeping eye contact with his brother, challenging, Sam drops his hands lower precariously close to the faded blue seat of Jack’s tight jeans and snugs him up closer. Sweet boy sighs as Sam considers, _this could get interesting _.__

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr @andthenweburned


End file.
